Overall Objective, Background, and Rationale: One prime objective of this program is to investigate the epidemiology of cancer at various sites, particularly those in which there is evidence of a significant social component. Cancer at a large number of sites has been shown to have a social component in its epidemiology. This is true of cancer of the upper GI tract, the lung, the breast, and cervix, to name a few. Our concern is to examine further the social factors involved in these diseases and to further elucidate the meaning of relationships already discovered. A second, and equally important, objective of this program derives from the fact that the scientific community has provided solutions to the control or prevention of several sites of cancer, and the task now becomes one of applying these measures to protect the public's health. For example, smoking withdrawal, the use of cervical cytology, and breast cancer screening measures can substantially reduce deaths from these diseases. Such measures require behavior change on a public level. Obtaining such changes in behavior is in large part a sociological problem. We propose to continue inquiries in this field as well as in the social epidemiology of cancer. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: R. Gibson, S. Graham, A. Lilienfeld, L. Schuman, M. Levin, M. Swanson: Epidemiology of Diseases in Adult Males With Leukemia. Journal of the National Cancer Institute. 54(5): 891-898, May, 1976. S. Graham, R. Gibson, D. West, M. Swanson, W. Burnett, H. Dayal: Epidemiology of Cancer of the Testis in Upstate New York. Journal of the National Cancer Institute. 58(5): 1255-1261, May 1977.